The invention relates to a photographic or cinematic camera with an objective, a measuring view finder which is coupled to the objective, and a device for coordinating and indicating focal depth range and objective-setting values such as stop and distance. In a camera of this type, the measuring view finder which is coupled to the objective serves for sharply setting the sighted exposure object can also be equipped with a clearness indicator which considerably facilitates sharp focusing.
In one known camera of this type, a distance-setting ring which is provided with distance marks is rotatably arranged on the objective, which is adjustable on an index which is stationarily fixed to the objective. On both sides of the index are fixed in paris, marks for various stop figures. If a certain distance mark of the distance-setting ring coincides with the index, the stop figure marks which are located on both sides of the index, when compared with the other distance-setting marks of the objective-setting ring, indicate the so-called focal depth zone, i.e. the depth of the sharply reflected exposure (photographic) space, which is achieved with a selected stop figure. If, for example, in a camera with certain objective data, the 2 m distance mark is set on the index, the 1.5 m and 3 m distance marks face the two stop figure marks 8 and the distance marks 1.2 m and 6 m face the two stop figure marks 22. It is therefore indicated to the camera user, that with a distance setting of 2 m, the focal depth range which can be expected is from 1.5 m to 3 m with a stop figure 8, and is from 1.2 m to 6 m with a stop figure of 22.
This known device for the optically correct coordination of focal depth range and objective, setting values for stop and distance, which is usually known as a focal depth scale, can be used by the photographer to determine the desired depth of the exposure space which is desired for his motif and therefore the focal depth zone, but this process is very intricate, as no fewer than six time-consuming manipulations have to be mastered for this:
1. Focusing of the far point, that is, of the boundary point of the desired exposure space lying furthest removed from the camera; PA0 2. Reading-off of the distance set on the distance-setting ring and noting of this distance figure; PA0 3. Focusing of the near point and therefore of the boundary point of the desired exposure space situated nearest the camera; PA0 4. Reading-off of the distance set thereby on the objective ring and noting of this distance figure; PA0 5. Rotating of the distance-setting ring to a position where the two noted distance figures each face one pair of stop figure marks located on both sides of the index; and PA0 6. Setting of the stop figure so found in the camera. PA0 1. Sharp setting (focusing) of the desired far point in the measuring viewfinder and pressing of the memory device button, PA0 2. Sharp setting of the desired near point and pressing of the memory device button, and PA0 3. Actuating of the distance-setting device until the indicator device delivers a stop signal.
In this complicated process, the fact is really basically that the focal depth scale is not used in this way to determine the exact focal depth range, but in most cases serves merely to inform the camera user as to what focal depth can be expected with a set distance and stop. The photographer then estimates this stated focal depth range usually by comparison with the exposure object and judges whether the obtainable focal depth range is adequate for his motif or not.
The problem which therefore underlies the invention is to produce a camera of the type hereinbefore mentioned, with which the focal depth, and therefore the depth of the sharply reflected exposure space can be determined and fixed exactly with few manipulations, and in which the objective-setting values which are necessary for the desired focal depth range are made available rapidly and automatically without the photographer having to undertake time-consuming reflections and calculations. The assembly of the camera and the coordination device must be constructionally simple here, without complicated mechanical gearing, and be advantageous from a manufacturing technological point of view.